They Will Never Suspect a Bard
'They Will Never Suspect a Bard' Your cousin Kirth will be your eyes and ears beyond your holdings. Use him to keep abreast of House politics while you continue to strengthen your holdings. ''' Goals' *Use past skills to end a present threat *Complete "A Crone in the Grove - IV" *Complete "Jaws of the Beast" *Construct the Sept *Construct the Embassy ' Bonus Goals' *Upgrade the Sept or Godswood 2 times *Defend your holdings against enemy nobles *Produce 20 wood resources from the Village Center ' Rewards' ' All Quests' 'Required Quests' ''These quests '''must' be completed to progress to the next Chapter.'' *A Crone in the Grove **I - The Crone at the Door **II - Meeting the Gammer **II - A Midnight Visit **III - Smallfolk Nuptials **IV - The Wind Through Red Leaves **V - The Gammer's Red Dreams **VI - Love Lies Bleeding **VI - Regret of the Godswood **VII - Kinslayer Judgment *Jaws of the Beast **I - The Trident **II - The Lion of Lannister **III - Call to the Hunt **III - Call to the Hunt **III - Call to the Hunt **IV - The Search for Arya **IV - The Search for Mycah **V - Wolf Bets **V - Soothing a Pain - Butchery **V - Lady **VI - The King's Road **VI - Soothing a Pain - A Little Pain **VI - Soothing a Pain - Cleaver **VII - Orders of the Hand 'Main Questline' *Echoes of Jon Arryn **I - Secret Missive **I - A Secret Missive **II - Whispers from Winterfell **II - The Queen Accused **II - May It Set Him Free **III - Their Final Insult *Long Live the Hand **I - A New Hand **I - Hand for the King **I - News of the Hand **I - The Hand Anointed **II - A Stark in Winterfell (Vol I) **III - Prelude to a Feast **IV - The Snow Bear *Crows on the Tower **I - After the Fall **II - The Wolf's Song **II - Whatever Small Faith * The Harder They Fall **I - Loose Ends **II - Finding the Farrier **III - Of a Certainty **IV - More Worth Than Gold *Jaws of the Beast **I - The Trident **II - The Lion of Lannister **III - Call to the Hunt **III - Call to the Hunt **III - Call to the Hunt **IV - The Search for Arya **IV - The Search for Mycah **V - Wolf Bets **V - Soothing a Pain - Butchery **V - Lady **VI - The King's Road **VI - Soothing a Pain - A Little Pain **VI - Soothing a Pain - Cleaver **VII - Orders of the Hand * Friends in High Places **I - Asking Questions **II - A Friend of the Family **III - Almost a Brother *Rumor and Jest **I - About a Bastard **II - About a Word **III - About an Imp 'Neighboring Nobles Questline' *Finding a Smith **I - Cast Into Misfortune **II - The Bending Process **II - Drawing Out the Smith **III - Drawing Conclusions **III - Shrinking Life **IV - Upsetting Order *The Lost Son **I - The Hunt for Derryk **II - A Bastard's Burden **III - To Plot Protection **IV - The Harlton Ward **IV - Local Ward **IV - The Blacksmith's Boy **IV - Safe Haven **V - Abducted **VI - Sting of Betrayal 'Your Holdings Questline' *Finding a Smith **I - Cast Into Misfortune **II - The Bending Process **II - Drawing Out the Smith **III - Drawing Conclusions **III - Shrinking Life **IV - Upsetting Order *Lady of the Cloth **I - Holy Delegation **II - An Offer of Propriety **III - A Giver of Alms **III - Jayne and the Septa **IV - Missing Sisters **V - An Outraged Septa * Old Dog, Old Tricks **I - A Desperate Caller **II - An Odious Request **III - The Persistence of a Bottle Fly **IV - Overstayed Welcome **V - Loyalty, of a Sort * A Long Lost Relative **I - An Unwelcome Guest **II - The Question of Succession **III - Senseless Determination **IV - Alone and Afraid **V - Strange News of the North * An Uncommon Urgency **I - With All Due Speed **II - Lurkers at the Threshold **III - Let None Escape **IV - A Bitter Reunion **V - A Doleful Departure * Masks of the Past **I - Old Friends **II - New Enemies **III - Following the Raven **IV - Scrivener's Folly **V - The Last Word * Bloody Resentment **I - Grievance in the Godswood **II - A Familiar Grip **III - Another Familiar Face **IV - Bottled Up **V - Last Words * The Little Fishers **I - Still Waters **II - Baiting the Hook **III - Biting the Line **IV - Trickles **V - Fish Stories * True Love's Course **I - A Humble Request **II - Lady Belmore Calls **III - Lovers' Flight **IV - The Peasant Girl *A Crone in the Grove **I - The Crone at the Door **II - Meeting the Gammer **II - A Midnight Visit **III - Smallfolk Nuptials **IV - The Wind Through Red Leaves **V - The Gammer's Red Dreams **VI - Love Lies Bleeding **VI - Regret of the Godswood **VII - Kinslayer Judgment *Family Reckoning **I - Abduction in the Woods **II - The Ransom **III - Rona Protests **III - Hugo Protests **IV - A Failed Negotiation **IV - A Failed Aggression **V - The Whisperer's Return